La Vie en Rose
by Pomodoro-chan
Summary: Era la simplicidad de esos actos que realmente llegaba al corazón de Akaashi. Las miradas amorosas que ella y Bokuto compartían mientras jugaban juntas en la piscina, y el tirarse en la hierba con ella al salir del agua; a secarse al sol mientras las dos hablaban con algunos amigos. / fem!BokuAka. Fluff. One-shot.


**Keiko - Keiji. Kouki - Koutaro. A las demás no les he cambiado el nombre, ya que me ha bastado con los apellidos.**

 **Simon y Baz están lejos de ser dos personajes míos. Son de la novela _Carry On_ , de Rainbow Rowell. Solo me apeteció meterlos en el fanfic. Leed el libro, si queréis. ¡Está muy bien! ^^**

Era la simplicidad de esos actos que realmente llegaba al corazón de Akaashi. Las miradas amorosas que ella y Bokuto compartían mientras jugaban juntas en la piscina, y el tirarse en la hierba con ella al salir del agua; a secarse al sol mientras las dos hablaban con algunos amigos.

Era la vida en la que jamás se había atrevido a soñar. La facilidad de todo aquello aún la sorprendía: ¿Dónde habían quedado aquellos días en que la rutina parecía tan sosa? Estaba segura de que para entonces su convicción en la cutreza de todo era completamente verídica e implacable; y sin saber cuándo ni porqué había cambiado drásticamente.

Ahora ya nada se veía gris. Los días, veraniegos, eran una constante mezcla de colores; cada día diferente al anterior pero teniendo todos ellos un factor común: su genialidad, la diversión y la felicidad que alcanzaba en ellos.

Ahora ya nada se veía gris. Se veía rosa.

Y la que los teñía de tal color no era otra que aquella a la que, en ciertas épocas, había llegado incluso a tener manía.

Y es que, ya de una vez, había aprendido a no juzgar a la gente hasta que no se la conocía bien. Kouki, si bien un tanto pesada en ocasiones, era una maravilla de persona. Ahora Keiko no podía imaginar la vida sin ella.

No era solo el amor incondicional que sentía por su novia que le alegraba los días. También lo era el haber encontrado a gente más de su perfil: uno que aun un tanto cerrado en sí mismo, le aportaba más que cualquiera de esas personas de las cuales la más gran prioridad era verse bien en sus fotos de Instagram.

(Y sí, Bokuto tenía Instagram, pero Akaashi tenía claro que su mente iba mucho más allá de él.)

La entrada a la universidad había ayudado a que encontrara a ese tipo de personas. La primaria había sido una época de descubrimiento de su introversión. La secundaria, de su homosexualidad (y bien que la había descubierto… Su entrada al club de vóley femenino había sido un factor crucial en ello). Las dos anteriores habían sido equiparables a un infierno tamaño escuela: en la primaria menos prominente, pero en la secundaria… Un infierno aburrido y discriminador. Aunque suponía que había valido la pena, si le había servido para conocer a Kouki.

Ahora, por fin, cursaba medicina. Desde hacía años que tenía decidido que quería hacer esa carrera, aun con miedo de no poder entrar a ella por cualquier problema por pasar en la selectividad – la cual le había ido bien, por suerte.

Por suerte, también, se había seguido viendo con Kouki después de que esta dejara Fukurodani. Al final de su segundo año le empezó a caer bien de verdad, y fue durante el año en que Kouki ya no iba a la escuela cuando se enamoró de ella. Pero es que el panorama cambiaba tanto: el verla fuera del uniforme vestida a su manera, que le explicara qué tal iba su primer año en Derecho (¡Derecho! Puf, suerte memorizando tanta ley) o que hablaran de sus cosas en general y que las dos pasearan a libre albedrío por donde les diera la gana no hacía más que conseguir que Akaashi cayera más y más profundo.

Pero era una caída dulce por la que se precipitaba. El amor era, ciertamente, una emoción a la que se podría acostumbrar. Y ni que doliera; dolía tan bien…

(Y el hecho de que Kouki, si bien no dicho directamente, le hubiera dejado claro a la larga que a ella un pene le importaba menos que un trozo de pelusa tirado en el suelo, hacía que, voluntariamente, se dejara caer con una sonrisa en la cara.)

La reciprocidad de su amor se le había antojado bastante certera desde un buen principio, la verdad. No se le había pasado por alto el cómo, de vuelta en Fukurodani, Bokuto se llegaba a descentrar de cualquier práctica que estuvieran haciendo tan solo mirando sus piernas parcialmente desnudas, o la manera de ojos ligeramente entrecerrados y labio de abajo entre sus dientes que tenía de mironear sus pechos dentro o fuera de un partido – con o sin sujetador deportivo.

Tampoco se le pasaban los ojos melosos con los que, diversas veces, la había pillado mirándole a la cara.

Y ahora estaba ahí, tirada en el suelo de la valle de aquel descenso con sabor a algodón de azúcar. Con Kouki.

De hecho, lo que es ahora… Estaba tirada en la hierba de fuera de la piscina con ella.

La comodidad de todo aquello la conmovía. Era todo tan natural: el estar abrazada a ella, sin miedo a que la juzguen, mientras hablaban amistosamente con Matsukawa y Hanamaki. Simon y Baz (dos amigos suyos conocidos en la universidad) estaban tonteando en la piscina.

Habían descubierto su parentesco con las dos chicas un tiempo más tarde del de cuando los dos equipos jugaban el uno contra el otro constantemente. Claro, se habían hablado, pero nada profundo.

Empezaron los dos grupos de chicas a valorarse el uno al otro cuando Hanamaki se puso cierta foto de perfil de Line, a finales del tercer año de estas dos. No era nada especial; tan solo una foto suya con Matsukawa (quien tenía a –en serio- dat boi).

Pero tenía algo esa foto que Akaashi supo ver, a diferencia de la mayoría.

Los ojos tiernamente desafiantes que se ponían la una a la otra. Esa cercanía que compartían: que si bien en muchos de los selfies de la adolescente mediana ésta estaba prácticamente apilada encima de las otras participantes en la foto, lo de Hanamaki y Matsukawa se veía mucho más íntimo.

Así que, sin pensarlo mucho, Akaashi se armó de valor y tomó ejemplo de aquel post de Tumblr que una vez encontró para saber del cierto si a una chica le gustaban las chicas o no.

Entró en su chat, hasta ahora vacío fuera del típico " _soy hanamaki"_ inicial para registrarse la una a la otra como contacto.

Sus dedos teclearon solos.

 _¿Crees que Kristen Stewart es lesbiana?_

Al hacer clic en enviar, tiró el móvil en la cama como si albergase la más letal toxina (la botulínica… Lo tenía claro. Mal tema. Unos pocos miligramos y ale: su cuerpo sería un cadáver).

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

 _Lmao pues claro que lo es_

Esa fue la primera sonrisa que Hanamaki le logró arrancar de la cara, de tantas con un número tan grande – y aún creciendo. Incluso cursa Medicina con ella (la pelirrosa estando un año más arriba).

Tanto ella como Matsukawa, en segundo año de Matemáticas, son una compañía realmente agradable. Akaashi no tiene que fingir delante suyo. Basta con dejarse llevar: se puede poner tan romántica con Kouki como quiera, y estas dos o las imitarán o lo aceptarán con sonrisitas en las caras. La conversación con ellas suele ser amena; pero del tipo de amena que no le molesta en lo más mínimo.

Simon y Baz son hombres. En general a Akaashi tales llegan hasta el punto de repelerla; con su heterosexualidad supurante y esos asquerosos ojos que a veces dedican a ella. _Que no, que soy lesbiana, joder. No miréis mi culo._

Pero estos dos son diferentes. Parecen salidos de un cuento de fantasía. Especialmente el segundo: Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch. Baz, para los amigos. Su apariencia vampírica –piel blanca e incluso grisácea, pelo negro como el carbón, ojos grises y eternamente de forma entrecerrada- lo hacía ciertamente parecer uno, y su comportamiento apático (excepto con su novio, obviamente) pero a la vez tan _cool_ era uno que a Akaashi no le parecía nada mal, para pasar el rato con él. Y aparte (y un requisito bastante necesario para estar con ella), era gay.

Su novio, Simon Snow, era algo más normalillo. Físicamente era un chico más dentro de la mediana. Pelo rizado castaño, más corto por los lados, pequitas salpicando su cara y sus hombros, y una piel del color dorado más claro. Su actitud también era bastante normal, dentro de los parámetros de lo un tanto rarito con algunas cosas. Él era bisexual, pero más inclinado hacia el lado de los chicos. El hecho de que también le gustaran las mujeres en un principio tiraba a Akaashi atrás, pero después de un tiempo esta se dio cuenta de que el chico, aparte de ser un tanto embobado en general, no mironeaba con esos típicos ojos hambrientos de chico atraído a alguien a nadie más que a Baz.

Eran un dúo particular, la verdad. Se ve que de pequeños se odiaban, pero que en realidad todo aquello provenía de Baz estando perdidamente enamorado de Simon y este también de él – pero con una mente tan heterosexualmente manipulada por los otros y con tal seguridad creyente de que el otro era su gran enemigo, que no se enteraba. Terminaron juntos después de alguna aventura turbulenta.

Akaashi conoció a Baz en la universidad; le llamó la atención que fuera un inglés cursando Medicina en Japón. Y tenía aquel _algo_ que le decía a la chica que él sería compatible con ella en lo platónico y amistoso. Así, con el tiempo también conoció a su novio, y los dos conocieron a Kouki y, ¡tarán taráaaan! Ya eran parte del grupo de amigos con también las dos fanáticas de los memes.

Ahora estos dos estaban jugueteando en la piscina (que, por cierto, era del chalé de verano japonés de Baz; de quien la familia estaba bien adinerada), entre besos robados y no tan robados; y sesiones de enrollarse que duraban ratos. Akaashi los encontraba adorables. Estéticamente le encantaban los gays (y, dada su condición, estética y sexualmente las lesbianas).

Ella estaba con Kouki en la fresca hierba, secándose al sol, hablando con las dos otras chicas. La conversación no tenía mucho, pero era cómoda. Y eso era lo que Akaashi llevaba buscando toda la vida: el poder dejarse ir tranquilamente, sin miedo a ser juzgada. Por fin había llegado el momento. Si hablara sería plenamente aceptada y querida. Si no lo hiciera, también.

-Pues eso, que no tiene mucho sentido, en mi opinión –expresó Matsukawa. Tenía la cabeza apoyada entre las piernas de Hanamaki, que estaba sentada en posición de indio. Esta pasaba sus dedos amorosamente por el pelo cortito (al estilo bob pero rizado) mojado de su novia.

-Ya –le defendió Hanamaki-. Osea, la pizza es salada. No entiendo por qué se le querría tirar piña; eso solo hace que endulcirla de una manera asquerosa.

Kouki estaba acostada boca arriba en la hierba, brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza para hacerle de cojín mientras hablaba con las dos otras. Akaashi estaba abrazada a su cintura, suave y musculada. Kouki le tenía un brazo con la mano en la espalda, restregando con amor la piel de ahí. Akaashi le colocó un beso ligero, y le dio una caricia con la cara a la zona.

-Pero que, vale que es dulce y tal, ¡pero no queda nada mal en la pizza! –Kouki opinó enérgicamente- Le da un toque… ¿chispeante? No sé. A mí me gusta.

Akaashi secretamente odiaba la piña en la pizza. Pero no le quería llevar la contraria a su novia, así que decidió no entrar en el debate. La quería tener contenta, y no tenía ningún problema en ocultar su opinión en un tema tan trivial.

Baz había estado escuchando, y de golpe se arrimó al borde de la piscina casi gritando:

-¡Loca, Kouki! Muerte a la piña.

Simon no tardó en reaccionar, acercándose al otro a marchas forzadas.

-¡Pero qué diceeees! ¡Es mucho más veraniega y fresca así, la pizza!

Baz se llevó la mano al pecho, fingiendo ofensa con el cuerpo pero con los ojos tan indiferentes como siempre.

-No puedo creer que me traiciones de esta manera –ahora sus ojos pasaron a tener una expresión pícara a conjunto con su sonrisa, y miró al otro-… Snow.

La reacción de Simon fue exactamente la esperada.

-¡Pensaba que las épocas de llamarme por el apellido ya quedaban atrás! –le chilló indignado tirándole agua, mientras el otro reía petulantemente. Al final Simon empezó a reír también.

Baz le devolvió el golpe de agua, y así empezaron una pequeña lucha amistosa entre risas y miradas desafiantemente amorosas. No pasó mucho rato hasta que se tiraron el uno encima del otro apoyados en una de las paredes de la piscina, devorándose las bocas y entrando en un concurso de a ver quién recorría más piel del otro con las manos.

-No se pueden estar separados ni tres segundos –observó Akaashi con una sonrisa leve.

-Ni que fueras una para hablar –le contestó Hanamaki, mirándola por encima de sus gafas de sol con una sonrisa traviesa. A Akaashi se le escapó una pequeña risa.

-¿Y tú qué? –la desafió.

-Damn… _Touchée, mon amie_ –aceptó sin que desfalleciera su sonrisa la pelirosa. Aquel color de pelo era más artificial que el culo de Kim Kardashian, pero llevaba tiñéndoselo así desde hacía tiempo, y a Matsukawa le encantaba, así que…

Se quedaron en un silencio agradable después de las risas correspondientes, los únicos ruidos audibles siendo aquellos de morreos y casi gemidos entre los dos chicos; indiferentes a la presencia de las chicas.

Akaashi cerró los ojos inhalando la piel de la cintura de Kouki (con un ligero olor a cloro) y, sintiendo el calor y el amor de su mano acariciándole la espalda suavemente, en un rato se quedó felizmente dormida.


End file.
